conociendo el amor
by piaswan.cullen
Summary: después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar,nunca pensé que los volvería a ver después de que siempre era blanco de sus burlas y ahora que estoy en mi segundo año de residencia como anestesista en el hospital de mi padre ellos se cambian y yo tengo que sufrir al recordar, pero poco a poco el pasado, el sentimiento de dolor se va enterrando quedando el sentimiento de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! espero que les guste mi historia me e esforzado por escribir el primer capitulo así que si hago unos capítulos mas largos que los otros no se enojen que es la primera vez que escribo un fic :/ y tengan paciencia que me tiene que llegar la inspiración

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer; esta historia salió de mi cabecita: P**

Capitulo 1: "recuerdos"

Prov. bella

Uff! Que cansancio después de una noche entera en el hospital por estar de guardia entre en 3 operaciones y en una de ellas hubo complicaciones y tuve que reanimar al paciente que por suerte salió estable, estaba tan concentrada sacándome el abrigo que no me di cuenta cuando una personita de cabello castaño claro salto y me abrazo.

-Mami! Volviste –dijo mi hija de 4 años llamada Cloe.

-si hija, recuerda que mami tiene que ir a trabajar de repente por las noches al hospital-le dije al ver que me iba a preguntar porque no estaba en la noche.

-Ups se me había olvidado, lo sento mami-dijo mi hija suplicándome con sus ojitos de color grises.

-no te disculpes, si no estoy enojada solo tienes que entender que mami tiene que trabajar.

-y como te fe en e tabajo mami?-sonreí al oírla. Siempre me pregunta como me fue.

-bien hija pero vengo muy cansada así que deja que mami se ponga…-estaba terminando de decirle a Cloe cuando oigo que la puerta de la cocina se abre.

-Oh hola señorita swan-me dijo Marie la nana de mi princesa.

-hola Marie y por favor dime bella, cuantas veces te lo he dicho- le dije casi suplicándole con mis ojos ya que no me gusta que me digan señorita swan.

-lo siento, y como le ha ido en el trabajo?-Marie al igual que mi hija siempre me pregunta como me fue.

-bien aunque tuve que entrar 3 veces al quirófano y un paciente se puso mal y le tuve que reanimar pero ahora esta estable-le explique con una sonrisa en mis labios puesto que me encantaba mi carrera.

-Oh espero que se encuentre mejor-Marie como siempre me iba a avisar que llevaría a mi pequeña al parque pero me le adelante.

-anda llévala, y por cierto como les fue a ustedes en la noche? Mi pequeña hizo caso a todo lo que le dijiste cierto?-siempre le pregunto como se comporta mi princesa.

-bien además siempre me hace caso porque sabe que si no lo hace su madre se entera y a esta princesita no le gusta que su madre la regañe, a que no?-lo dijo por mientras tomaba a mi pequeña de mis brazos.

-no, tamben porque no me gusta ver a mi mami enojada- lo dijo haciendo uno de los pucheros tan lindos que hace siempre.

-esa es mi hija, me gusta que se comporte bueno que esperan que oscurezca de nuevo, vallan al parque a jugar- les dije mientras le pasaba a Marie el chalequito de mi princesa.

-bueno, ah bella te deje las cajas que me pediste que subiera del garaje en la sala de estar-me explicaba Marie sobre las cosas que le había pedido.

-Bueno, ahora mismo me pongo a ver que tengo allí así que vallan a divertirse que en la tarde vamos a ir a la casa de los abuelos verdad princesa?- les dije a las dos.

-sii a la casa de lo abelo- dijo y mejor dicho casi grito de la emoción mi pequeña, que siempre le encantaba ir a la casa de mis padres.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a jugar volvemos en dos horas- se despidieron las dos mientras salían por la puerta principal.

En el momento en que se fueron me fue a mi pieza para cambiarme de ropa porque tenía la ropa con la que había ido al hospital ayer, después de cambiarme de ropa me fui a la sala de estar para ver que tenia guardado en las cajas que tenia en el garaje.

Fui hasta la sala y me encontré con 3 cajas por suerte que Marie les había quitado el polvo, me acerco a la caja que tengo mas cerca y le quito la tapa al ver que contiene la caja casi me da un ataque. Dentro de la caja estaban mis cosas de cuando estaba en el instituto, estaba casi llorando revisando dentro de la caja cuando veo un libro rojo con el logo del instituto en el centro.

Abro el libro y veo que esta lleno de información, en ese momento me di cuenta que era el anuario, voy pasando pagina por pagina hasta que empiezan las fotos de los alumnos me paro en una de las tantas paginas con fotos que es en donde encuentro las fotos de los alumnos que eran los mas populares en ese tiempo y siempre me molestaban por ser una nerd.

Flashback:

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del instituto hasta que siento que alguien me hace una zancadilla y caigo cuando trato de pararme alguien me pone su zapato en mi espalda y me dice.

-no te atrevas a levantarte que tu perteneces al suelo no lo entiendes, eres basura!-me dijo Rosalie hale, una de las mas populares y segunda capitana de porristas.

Me empezaba a doler mi columna por la presión que estaba haciendo mi atacante, mira para donde se encuentra rosalie y para mi desgracia no estaba sola estaba con su grupito de amigos. Jasper su hermano me miraba burlonamente al igual que Emmet y Edward cullen sus amigos al lado de Jasper estaba Alice cullen sonriendo con una falsa mirada de pena para después todos estallar en risas, la campana toca y se van por el pasillo en dirección a sus clases mientras me levantaba y trataba de encontrar mis lentes.

Si usaba lentes, por ello me llamaban cuatro ojos y nerd, solo porque obtenía buenas calificaciones pero lo que yo no entendía era que tenia de malo si al fin de todo ellos también sacaban buenas calificaciones.

Fin flashback:

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que veo que cae una lagrima en el anuario, tiro el anuario dentro de la caja de nuevo y me voy haber que hay dentro de la siguiente caja, la abro y me encuentro con muchas carpetas tomo una y la abro la leo un rato y me doy cuenta que son una copias del hospital en el que estuve cuando me encontraron una noche en la calle a la mañana siguiente cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital me dieron la noticia de que me habían violado.

Flashback:

Estaba saliendo de una biblioteca era de noche y no estaba muy lejos de mi casa así que por eso había decidido en caminar estaba a mitad de calle cuando de repente siento que alguien me agarra y me tapa la boca. Forcejeo con esa persona pero cuanto me di cuenta me puso un paño cubriendo mi nariz y boca tratando de sedarme y lo logro. Después lo único que recuerdo es como tocaba mi cuerpo y me pierdo en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierto estaba en una habitación blanca y me doy cuenta de que estoy en un hospital. De repente entra un doctor.

-isabella como estas? Te duele algo?- lo miro sin entender y cuando le iba a preguntar que hacia aquí el se adelanto.

-no lo recuerdas cierto?-me pregunto viendo directo a mis ojos y yo como respuesta meneo mi cabeza de un lado para otro lentamente.

-bueno te voy a explicar – anoche alguien te ataco cuando estabas caminando en dirección a tu casa y bueno te – se me quedo viendo como diciéndome que esta noticia iba hacer dura.

-Y me?-le pregunte al ver que estaba dudoso en si decirme o no.

-te violaron, has estado inconsciente una semana además de que de esa violación resulto que terminaste…-dudo en decirme pero yo le ice un asentimiento de cabeza para que siguiera

-terminaste embarazada, isabella estas embarazada-cuando el doctor me dijo eso me largue a llorar.

Estaba como en una fase de negación porque esto me pasaba a mi en el instituto me molestaban porque era una nerd y ahora me violan y quedo embarazada pero como voy a poder criar a un bebe yo sola si tan solo tengo 16 años. En ese momento entraron mis padres y me abrazaron y me empezaron a decir que todo iba a estar bien que si iba a poder estudiar porque ellos me iban a ayudar en todo pero yo no me quería quedar en forks para que todos tuvieran algo más para burlarse de mí. Mis padres me dijeron que si quería nos mudábamos y así lo hicimos, nos mudamos a los ángeles.

Lo bueno de mi familia es que mi padre es un cirujano plástico en reconstrucción muy reconocido mundialmente y mi madre es una representante: representa a Adele, Lmfao, Britney Spears y a Bruno Mars. Así que teníamos una muy buena situación económica pero éramos sencillos. Mi padre al llegar a los ángeles se convirtió en el jefe del hospital y yo termine de estudiar al mismo tiempo que nacía mi hija y elegía una carrera la cual fue de medicina y ahora estoy en mi segundo año de mi especialización de anestesista.

Fin flashback:

Me pare de donde me encontraba y me dispuse a guardar las cosas y cuando estaba apunto de guardar las cajas en un closet que se encuentra debajo de las escaleras me di cuenta de que me faltaba una caja, fui donde se encontraba y me di cuenta que eran cosas que cuando estaba en los primeros años de la universidad. A eso no le di mucha importación asique la guarde en donde había guardado las otras 2.

Cuando termine me fui a lavar la cara y me fui a mi cama para poder dormir un poco después de la noche de trabajo que había tenido. Por suerte este fin de semana no me tocaba turno y el lunes tenia que ir un poco mas temprano al hospital porque mi padre me pidió que orientara por el hospital a los nuevos que también eran residentes y también estaban en su segundo años pero como no conocían el hospital y mi papa a las 8 tenia una operación y después tenia que viajar a dar una conferencia a new york yo me quedaba a cargo de los nuevos.

Según lo que me dijo mi padre que es el jefe del hospital, estos chicos se trasladaban del hospital de port ángeles que quisieron mudarse pero también el padre de uno 3 de los chicos que ingresaban también el es un neurocirujano, pero el que lo iba a orientar iba hacer Mark un cirujano igual que mi padre este esta en su 3 año de residencia. Bueno según me contaba mi padre entraban 2 enfermeras, 1 cirujano traumatólogo, 1 cardiólogo y un neurocirujano creo que el era uno de los hijos del doctor que iba orientar Mark.

No me di cuenta que me estaba quedando dormida hasta que me empezó a dar frio así que me senté en la cama y corrí las cobijas para poder meterme dentro, fui cerrando los ojos y fácilmente me quede dormida.

¿Les gusto?

¿la sigo?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola: P aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo!

Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y recuerden que es mi primer fic asique no sean tan malas conmigo

Capitulo 2: "recuerdos II parte "

Prov. Edward

Uff….. Que cansancio después de entrar todas las maletas de Alice a nuestra nueva casa sin la ayuda de emmett que se excuso alegando que tenia que ir a comprar la mercadería o si no nos moriríamos de hambre.

-hermanito, hermanito que tanto alegas si casi dono toda mi ropa todavía tengo que ir a comprarme mas- me dijo Alice suplicándome con los ojos par que la llevara, ya que su coche estaba en reparación.

-ni lo pienses Alice, no te pienso llevar te aguantas hasta que llegue tu choche-no pensaba llevarla con ella uno se puede demorar horas! En el centro comercial.

-per….-justo cuando ella iba a empezar a replicar emmett entro por la puerta con las bolsas de mercadería.

-¡Volví!- grito emmett a pesar de que estábamos casi al lado suyo.

-si lo notamos- dijo Alice encaprichada-y rosalie y jasper-pregunto por nuestros amigos desde el instituto.

-los llame y dicen que vienen en camino para quedarse a dormir durante esta semana aquí, ya que todavía falta arreglar muchas cosas de su casa-nos explico a los dos puesto que debió verla duda que teníamos en nuestras caras de porque no estaban con el.

-bueno entonces arreglemos un poco la casa por mientras los esperamos-les dije a mis hermanos ya que no sabíamos que hacer y estábamos aburriéndonos.

Estábamos el living cada uno haciendo una parte hasta que oímos el ruido de un auto y de pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta segundos después oímos el timbre y Alice fue abrir.

-hola chicos-nos saludaron nuestros amigos.

-hola- respondimos emmett y yo casi sin energías por estar ordenando casi todo nosotros dos puesto que Alice alego que ella no podía hacer muchas cosas porque se podría lastimar.

-oigan miren lo que trajimos- todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a jasper que sostenía una caja que decía instituto.

-o por dios nuestras recuerdos del instituto-Alice se abalanzo sobre jasper para quitarle la caja y abrirla al tiro.

Todos nosotros nos fuimos a sentarnos al sillón cuando escuchamos el grito de emoción de Alice, por lo cual nos acercamos a ella.

-Alice por que tanto escándalo-estaba cansado lo menos que quería soportar era a una eufórica Alice.

-miren que fue lo que encontré en la caja-Alice nos extendió un libro rojo con el logo del instituto al centro, todos nos acercamos y empezamos a ojear el libro hasta que paramos en una de las paginas que era donde aparecían las fotos de los estudiantes y la foto de la estudiante que vimos nos hizo recordar que nosotros en esa época no éramos muy buenas personas que digamos.

Flashback:

Estábamos en uno de los tantos pasillos del instituto escuchando los chismes actuales que se repartían todos cuando vemos al pasillo a la nerd swan, lo mejor de ser popular es que todos te admiran y tu eres como el jefe de todos y mis amigos hermanos y yo éramos los mas populares del instituto.

Vimos que nerd swan se acerca a su casillero y nosotros como siempre la vamos a molestar ya que ella es la más insignificante según todo el mundo porque no era bonita y tenia buenas calificaciones siempre, nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba ella y le cerramos el casillero en la cara.

-swan, swan cuantas veces te dijimos que mientras nosotros estemos en un lugar tu no tienes que estar allí-le dijo rosalie empujándola haciendo que callera y sus libros quedaran por todo el suelo al igual que sus lentes, que rosalie piso y los hizo mierda.

-no se porque me molestan si yo no les e hecho nada en absoluto-nos decía apunto de ponerse a llorar.

-uuy la niña se va a poner a llorar-dijo Alice fingiendo una cara de pena pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-vámonos no vale la pena estar en este momento aquí, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que molestar a basura swan-nos dijo emmett a lo que jasper y yo nos largamos a reír al igual que las chicas y el mismísimo emmett.

-si tienes razón cariño, vámonos-le respondió rosalie mientras emmett le pasaba una mano por la cintura y se iban juntos mientras nosotros nos íbamos riendo y hablando de cosas mas importantes.

Fin flashback.

-no puedo creer que estábamos tan segados por la popularidad que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo tratábamos a las demás personas-dijo rosalie apunto de ponerse a llorar a lo que mi hermano la abrazo al igual que hizo jasper con Alice

-y al final nunca la volvimos a ver según todos se había mudado porque a su padre lo transfirieron a otro lugar-les recordé yo con un cargo de conciencia por no haberme disculpado y parado con eso en ese mismo instante.

-donde estará ahora?-se pregunto alice su per triste por darse cuenta de que éramos malas personas por suerte reflexionamos a tiempo.

-no lo se, pero lo mas probable es que le este yendo bien y sea feliz o eso quiero pensar-dijo jasper

-todos queremos pensar eso- dijo emmett en tono serio, algo muy poco visto en el.

-si, bueno esto es todo por hoy nosotros nos vamos a nuestra habitación estoy cansada por el viaje-nos dijo alice a todos-¿vámonos amor?-le pregunto mi hermana a jasper, a lo que el aludido solo le asintió.

-buenas noches chicos-se despidieron los dos los dos- nos vemos mañana en la mañana para ir al trabajo-nos dijo alice antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-bueno Edward nosotros también nos vamos a dormir que descanses- me dijo rosalie mientras tomaba a mi hermano de la mano y lo llevaba escaleras arriba.

En cambio yo también me decidí por irme a dormir, me cambie por mi piyama y me metí la cama pero no me podía quedar dormido me revolvía en mi cama a cada rato así que decidí levantarme para ir por un vaso de leche, me fui directo a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y saque la leche que emmett había comprado hoy en la tarde y saque un vaso le puse la leche y la puse a calentar. Mientras decidí ir a ver la televisión para ver si me daba un poco de sueño pero en vez de eso me puse a pensar en como éramos antes y como éramos ahora en como habíamos madurado.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando fue que había terminado de calentarse mi leche, me fui a la cocina y me dispuse a beberla mientras me relajaba un poco pero algo raro me pasaba sentía como si estuviera nervioso, pero porque me sentiría así?, después de tomarme la leche lave el vaso y me dispuse a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegue a mi habitación y me acosté me sentía mucho mas relajado pero ese sentimiento de nerviosismo no se iba poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando y fui cerrando los ojos hasta cerrar los por completo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "primer encuentro parte 1"

Espero que les guste el capitulo y sorry por la demora estuve llena de exámenes y trabajo y la semana que se viene también espero que sean comprensivas y esperen un poquito besos!

Pov. Bella.

Me encontraba en una habitación blanca viendo unos ojos verdes claros, sentía como si ya conociera esa mirada. Y lo vi con claridad solo que su cara estaba borrosa, Poco a poco se acercaba hasta mi hasta que unos labios carnosos me besaron. Y entonces me desperté.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el velador y vi que eran las 6 de la mañana y me extraño que no allá sonado el despertador entonces me levante y me fue directo al baño para poder ducharme. Después de darme una relajante ducha Salí y fue haber que me ponía y me decidí por unos pitillos azul oscuros una pollera gris de tiras y unas converse, después de vestirme mire el reloj y eran las 7:15 entonces me fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de mi pequeña y el mío.

Cuando termine de hacer el desayuno me fui directo a la habitación de mi princesa para despertarla, cuando la vi se estaba chupando un dedo ese gestito me pareció muy tierno.

-hija... Despierta vamos a desayunar-le dije mientras la zarandeaba despacito pero no resulto.

-recuerda que mami tiene que ir a trabajar y va a venir la abuela para poder llevarte con sus amigas y sus nietos para que puedas jugar con ellos-en ese momento pego un salto y estiro sus bracitos para que yo la pudiera tomar y darle su besito de los bueno días como siempre.

-bueno días mami-me dijo mientas se frotaba sus ojitos por el sueño.

-vamos hija que te tengo que arreglar y también dar desayuno antes de que llegue la abuela-entonces me dirigí al baño con ella y la duche, cuando salimos obvio ella envuelta entera con la toalla porque no quería que se enfermara.

-veamos que te vas a poner hoy….-dije pensativa-porque tienes que estar guapa para que tu abuela diga que linda es esta niña no?-le pregunte a mi princesita a quien se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió.

Me disidí por vestir a mi pequeña con un vestido blanco con flores azules y blancas y con una cintita roja en el pechito y unas chalas blancas, después de vestirla nos fuimos a la cocina y la senté.

Después de sentarla me di la vuelta y le calenté la leche para ponérsela a sus cereales, cuando estuvo lista la leche y le di el desayuno a mi princesa yo también me dispuse a desayunar. Después de desayunar mi hija se lavo los dientes y me pidió si podía ver monitos mientras esperaba y le dije que si mientras yo me lavaba los dientes, después de lavármelos me fui al living con mi hija y me dispuse a ordenar un poco, después de ordenar los juguetes de mi pequeña justo cuando me iba a sentar tocaron el timbre mire el reloj y eran las abrir y me encontré con mi madre súper feliz de poder llevar a mi hija con ella.

-hola hija como te va?-me pregunto mientras pasaba.

-mama porque me preguntas como me va si estuvimos técnicamente juntas todo el fin de semana-le dije mientras la seguía hasta el living.

-porque nunca esta demás preguntar solo por eso-me dijo mientras tomaba a mi hija en brazos y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-abela!-grito mi pequeña llena de feliz, a ella le encanta estar con sus abuelos es por eso que me dio pena cuando una vez me pregunto porque ella no tenia 4 abuelos como sus amigas.

-hola mi princesita hermosa como esta la niña de mis ojos?-le preguntó mientras la sentaba en su regazo

-ben etoy súper feliz – le dijo mientras su abuela la abrazaba

-y ese se debe porque mi niña?-le volvió a preguntar.

-poque este año empiezo el jardín o no mami?-me pregunto mi niña mientras que mi madre la miraba con una sonrisa que le llegaba a sus ojos.

-si mi niña este año empiezas el jardín-le afirme para que no me volviera a preguntar como antes que me preguntaba como unas 20 veces al día que cuando iba a empezar el jardín ella lo único que quería era hacer nuevas amigas para poder jugar con ellas.

-o es cierto-dijo mi madre que al parecer se le había olvidado.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos un largo comino para llegar a la casa de mi amiga espero que te valla bien hija-dijo mi madre mientras le ponía un chal azul a mi pequeña.

-adio mami-me dijo mi princesa tirándome un beso.

-adiós mi princesa-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le di un besito- porque que no se enfrié ma-dije dirigiéndome a mi madre.

-por supuesto que no hija no te preocupes que esta linda niña esta en manos de su abuela- me dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se iban.

Después que se fueron me fue a ponerme un chaleco y mire el reloj y eran las 7:49 me tenia que ir a si que agarre mi bolso metí mi celular que era un iphone y agarre las llaves de mi auto, cuando llegue al auto y trate de abrir la puerta y entonces me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa por algo ya que mi mano me temblaba un poco y quería demorarme en llegar al trabajo.

Cuando llegue al hospital que digamos no estaba muy lejos ya que vivía en un condominio un poco lujoso que estaba a 10 minutos del hospital. Cuando termine de estacionar el auto me dirigí a mi sector para poder tomarme un café y ver los archivos.

Después de marcar mi entrada al trabajo me fui a mi sector y me prepare un café mientras el café se hacia me fui a los archivos que tenia para hoy de los pacientes que tenia que revisar y a quien tenia que atender para una consulta puesto que el cirujano que le realizo la cirugía a la señora no esta y como yo estuve presente en la cirugía mi padre me pidió a mi que la viera.

Después de ver los archivos me cambien por el uniforme de trabajo y me senté a beber mi café y haber los archivos de cirugías en las que tenia que estar presente para esta semana, pero de repente un carraspeo en la sala me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba sola así que empecé a ordenar un poco los papeles.

-doctora aquí están los nuevos residentes le informó su padre que usted los tenia que orientar cierto-me dijo una voz que reconocí como la doctora en jefe dublé de Neurología. -si doctora dublé me lo ha informado el viernes pasado-le informe a la doctora mientras me giraba. -bueno, entonces le presento le presento a los nuevos residentes-me dijo mientras se giraba – pasen por favor-les dijo a los nuevos que estaban afuera de la sala por lo cual no los podía ver. Pero cuando se abre la puerta y entran 5 chicos muy conocidos por mi me quede estática. -bueno aquí les dejo con la doctora swan- les dijo a los recién llegados-bueno doctora estos son los nuevos residentes las señoritas rosalie hale y alice cullen son enfermeras y estos tres caballeros son el doctor jasper hale de de traumatólogo, el doctor emmett cullen cardiólogo y el doctor Edward cullen que es neurocirujano-me explico la doctora mientras se giraba y se iba. -nunca pensé encontrarlos de nuevo-dije. -ni nosotros a ti-me dijo emmett que parecía el único al que se le había pasado el shock. En el momento que dijo eso me di cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta, algo que de repente odio de mi es que cundo me impresiono mis pensamientos los digo en voz alta.

Espero les allá gustado sorry si es muy corto pero no estoy muy inspirada y tengo mi cabezo en otra parte Gracias a andre22-twi, Lupin410, sabi07, y maria014 por leer mi fic espero que no sean las únicas Besos!

porfa dejen comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Sorry por la demora, estuve llena de exámenes toda la semana y las próximas también se vienen duras para poder terminar este año . Espero que me comprendan y tengan paciencia…

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Ojalá les guste el capi, no estuve muy inspirada esta semana así que no sean tan duras 3

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

**Capítulo 4: "primer encuentro-segunda parte-"**

**POV Bella**

Estaba a punto que me diera un colapso nervioso. ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años y tantos hospitales en los que pidieran hacer su práctica, ellos tuvieran que venir justo a donde yo estoy? Tan solo de verles la cara a cada uno de ellos me recordaba las bromas que me hacían, de como sufrí en mis años de secundaria.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba en mi mundo, hasta que sentí que uno de los presentes carraspeó y fue cuando volví a la realidad.

—Isabella Swan, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! —habló el que reconocí como Jasper.

—Por favor, diríjanse a mí como doctora Swan. Nosotros no somos amigos, yo solo voy a presentarles a los médicos en jefes de cada especialización y les daré el recorrido por el hospital —me dirigí a todos con un tono severo para que supieran que no estaba para nada contenta de que nos volviéramos a ver.

—Lo siento, no fue nuestra intención incomodarte —me dijo a quien recordaba por Alice.

—Bueno, no se preocupen por eso —les hablé a todos de nuevo—. Vengan les entregaré sus uniformes —les dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba a un enorme armario al fondo de la sala.

Fui a buscar la llave del enorme armario que estaba junto a las llaves de diferentes salas en las que solo podíamos entrar los de segundo año de residencia en adelante y los doctores en jefe. Cuando tuve la llave en mi poder y abrí el enorme armario, saqué los uniformes de cada uno. Aunque el de los chicos solo era una bata blanca a diferencia del de las niñas y el mío que eran uniformes de cuerpo entero de color celeste cielo y por supuesto las zapatillas blancas. Cuando saqué todo lo dejé en la mesa, cerré el armario y guardé la llave, en ese momento me di cuenta que todos estaban muy callados.

— ¿Por qué tan callados? No se preocupen por mí el pasado es… —Me costaba decir la palabra, porque todavía me dolía recordar lo acontecido.

—Es pasado —terminó por mí Edward, a quien recordaba súper bien porque en mi adolescencia él me gustaba, pero claro está que nadie lo sabía, era mi más profundo secreto. Pero ahora no, además encuentro imposible un día poder enamorarme y que ese amor sea correspondido y más teniendo una hija de 4 años como yo.

—Sí, eso mismo. Ahora, aquí están sus uniformes. Las chicas pueden cambiarse en el baño que está justo allí —les señalé la puerta que estaba al lado de los casilleros para guardar nuestras pertenencias.

—Gracias —respondieron las dos aludidas mientras se dirigían al baño.

—Por mientras se cambian voy a revisar algunos archivos de unos pacientes que tengo que ver hoy, si quieren se pueden sentar mientras esperan a las niñas —les informé a los chicos que habían estados muy silenciosos.

—Bueno, cuando estemos listos te avisamos…. Y gracias por no tenernos rencor doctora Swan —me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa porque me dijo doctora Swan. Yo solo pude sonreírles, pero creo que me salió más como una mueca.

Estaba súper concentrada viendo los antecedentes de un paciente al que durante la semana le tenían que hacer una craneotomía para poder sacarle un tumor, que por suerte le detectaron a tiempo, en la que yo tenía que estar presente, puesto que sería la anestesista y tenía que ver cual anestesia ponerle y como suministrársela, que no me di cuenta si los chicos ya estaban listos hasta que me llamaron.

—Isabella ya estamos listos —me dijo Alice.

—Lo siento, estaba concentrada viendo el archivo de una operación en la que tengo que estar presente en la semana —me disculpé por no haberlos escuchado antes.

—No te preocupes —me dijo Jasper—. ¿De qué se trata la operación? Si es que no te incomoda que pregunte —inquirió Jasper.

—No, por supuesto que no me importa. Es una craneotomía en la que tengo que estar al igual que el doctor Edward —les expliqué a todos y cuando giré mi rostro y miré a Edward vi que le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó el aludido.

—Ahora les tengo que informar algo muy importante —les anticipé en un tono profesional—. No van a poder en un quirófano sin mí para supervisarlos, esa es una regla muy clara del hospital. —En cuanto dije esto me miraron con cara de póker.

—Si no te molesta que pregunte… ¿Por qué? —me cuestionó Jasper.

—Pues, es porque nosotros no sabemos cómo trabajan y cómo sociabilizan con las pacientes y residentes, es por eso que se les tiene que vigilar por una semana para saber si ustedes podrán entrar a un quirófano. Solo por eso. No es nada malo y no se preocupen que para la próxima semana estarán entrando sin mí a los quirófanos —les afirmé con una sonrisa en mi cara.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Se nos había olvidado eso —dijo Edward.

—No te preocupes, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar —le comenté, pero justo cuando miré sus ojos sentí como si me quedara adherida o como si estuviéramos enganchados y no pudiéramos alejar nuestras miradas uno del otro. Cuando me di cuenta que me quedé mirándolo con mucha atención recordé que estaban sus hermanos y sus amigos y que él era uno de los que más me hacía sufrir. En ese momento en que en mi cabeza algo hizo clic alejé mi mirada de la de él y me fui directo al escritorio para recoger los archivos de todos los pacientes para poder ir a darles el recorrido por el hospital.

—Bueno. Vamos que tenemos mucho que recorrer y tengo que presentarles a los demás doctores con los que probablemente van a tener que trabajar alguna vez y si tienen alguna duda de cómo labora algún doctor me la dicen y yo les responderé sin ningún problema —les informé pero me siguió extrañando que estuvieran tan callados, puesto que antes no lo eran.

—Entonces vayamos —dijo Emmett súper emocionado.

Y así salimos de la sala, ellos siguiéndome muy de cerca para mostrarles las instalaciones del hospital.

Espero que les guste el capítulo… Sorry si fue muy corto, pero este último tiempo no he estado muy inspirada que digamos porque tuve problemas personales, les pido paciencia para las próximas semanas que las próximas semanas se me vienen muy duras por los exámenes y trabajos…

Gracias a mi amiga Bárbara, te quiero amiga 3 y gracias a mi beta Tamara 3

Gracias a todas mis lectoras ustedes me dan ánimo para seguir este fic 3 L


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Espero que les guste el capi, pero antes tengo que aclararles algo que se me había olvidado. A Bella la habían adelantado en la universidad, por eso está haciendo la residencia ahora ahora voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir los capítulos ya que Sali de vacaciones lo siento por la demora antes estaba en pruebas de fin de año

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

_**Capítulo 5: "Recorrido"**_

**POV Bella**

Estábamos entrando al ascensor para poder dirigirnos al lado este del hospital, donde se encontraba traumatología. Por mi pate estaba nerviosa de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero la pregunta es: ¿Cómo se sentirían ellos después de ver a la niña a la cual molestaban casi todo el tiempo?

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?** —**preguntó Rosalie, a lo que los demás pusieron más atención.

—Nos dirigimos a traumatología, para que así el doctor Hale pueda conocer a sus compañeros —le expliqué específicamente a Rosalie—. Y les pediré que siempre mantengan sus localizadores prendidos por si los necesitan. —Con esas palabras me dirigí a todos con una sonrisa que no me llegaba a los ojos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, en lo que a mí respecta me parecieron horas que nunca se pasarían.

— ¿Y cómo has estado todo este tiempo? —Me preguntó Edward, al que en el momento de hacer esa pregunta le miré raro al igual por lo que me pude fijar los demás también.

—Emm... B… Bien. — ¡O por dios no lo puedo creer! Estoy tartamudeando, pero no entiendo a qué viene su pregunta si ni siquiera somos amigos.

— ¡Qué bueno! —respondió. A lo que él parece que se sorprendió al igual que nosotros.

Justo en el momento en que le iba a preguntar por qué su interés, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándome ver el piso de traumatología. Los iba guiando hasta que me topé con el doctor Aarón que era uno de los cirujanos en jefe del área.

—Cariño, ¡qué bueno verte! Justo me dirigía a buscarte, ya que necesitamos hablar de la cirugía que tenemos la próxima semana —me dijo Aarón con una sonrisa al momento de darme un beso en la frente.

—Sí, Aarón. Sí lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo ahora. ¿Qué te parece después? —Le pregunté mientras le pasaba unos archivos sobre la operación que tendríamos.

—Bueno. Ese después lo voy a tomar para cuando salgamos del hospital. —Justo en el momento en que dijo eso, creo haber escuchado un gruñido de parte de Edward, pero me pareció imposible que allá sido él—. Y vamos a buscar a Cloe, ¿bueno? —Me lo dijo en el oído para que nadie escuchara.

—Me parece perfecto, a la salida nos vemos —le dije dándome la vuelta. Pero justo en ese momento me acordé de que tenía que presentarle a Jasper—. Aarón se me olvidaba presentarte al doctor Hale —le comenté mientras que con mi mano le pedí a Jasper que se acercara y a los demás también—. Estos son los nuevos residentes del hospital, también están en segundo año. Chicos este es el cirujano en jefe de traumatología, el doctor Aarón Parker. —En el momento de presentarlos a todos, recordé de que teníamos que apurarnos si queríamos terminar hoy.

—Bella, ¿él va a ser mi residente? —Me preguntó Aarón apuntando a Jasper.

—Sí, él va a ser tu residente. Ahora si nos disculpas, tengo que seguir enseñándoles el hospital. —Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno. Nos vemos chicos y Jasper, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, si sigues mis órdenes al pie de la letra. —Cuando Aarón le habló a Jasper, su voz le salió más dura y mucho más fuerte.

—Eeehh… S... Sí… Señor —le respondió Jasper tartamudeando con el miedo en sus ojos.

Cuando nos alejamos de Aarón, Jasper suspiró y murmuró algo como un "voy a morir si hago algo mal con este tipo".

—Jasper —le llamé a lo que él rápidamente fijó su vista a mí—. No te preocupes que él se está haciendo el malo. En verdad él no le hace nada a nadie, a menos que dañes a la gente que él quiere —le expliqué para que no tuviera miedo de mi amigo.

—Entonces, ya estoy muerto —dijo Jasper como un pensamiento en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al piso de cardiología.

—Porque nosotros te lastimamos cuando estábamos en secundaria y se nota que él te quiere ¿o no? Como es tu novio —me explicó, sonreí y me largué a reír a lo que él me miró raro.

—No es mi novio —le aclaré con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó rápidamente Edward.

—Es un amigo. Somos como hermanos, nos queremos mucho —le informé solo a Edward—. Pero no te preocupes, que él no te va hacer nada Jasper —le tranquilicé.

Y así pasamos el día entre presentar y presentar a los chicos con sus compañeros y sus jefes, además de mostrarles las instalaciones. Estaba tan cansada cuando terminó la jornada, que apenas dio mi hora de salida me encontré con Aarón y nos fuimos cada uno en su coche a la casa de mi mamá para buscar a mi princesita que había pasado la tarde allá.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la espera, pero ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir los capítulos espero que les guste.

Dejen comentarios :D

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

**Capítulo 6: "Conociéndonos mejor"**

POV Bella

Al llegar a la casa de mi madre nos encontramos con que todavía sus amigas se encontraban allí, algunas me decían: "qué linda es tu hija", "es un amor", pero también otras me peguntaban que sino era muy joven para ser madre. Por suerte se fueron unos minutos después de que nosotros llegáramos.

Estábamos Aarón, mi mamá y yo en el living conversando, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y que teníamos que irnos a casa.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Cloe? —Estaba extrañada de que todavía no se haya despertado, pero de seguro que era por estar jugando todo el día con los nietos de las señoras.

—La dejé en mi habitación, de seguro está muy cansada así que no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta de cuando se durmió. —Me lo dijo medio riéndose, tal vez por ver a mi pequeña tan cansada.

—Bueno, iré a buscarla y después nos vamos —le informé mientras que dejaba el agua que estaba tomando en la mesita de centro—. Aarón busca el abrigo de Cloe, por favor —dije mientras subía las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

Entré a la habitación de mi madre y miré a mi pequeña dormir tan pasivamente que no quise moverla, no quería molestarla debía de estar muy cansada. De repente, siento que la puerta de la habitación se abre y siento una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y miré a Aarón de frente.

—Bells, deberíamos irnos que ya es muy tarde —me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Lo sé —le respondí mientras levantaba a mi pequeña en brazos para poder irnos.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa y Aarón se hubo ido después de acostar a mi princesa, me fui a dar un baño y después me acosté. Estaba agotada; mental y físicamente, no podía creer que los Cullen y Hale estuviéramos en un mismo lugar. Por suerte no me derrumbé delante de ellos, porque en este mismo momento estaba destrozada.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que los Cullen y Hale llegaron y también desde que mi pequeña comenzó el jardín. Ahora estaba en mi descanso, eran las 11 a.m., en la sala estaban todos; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, no me sentía incómoda con ellos, pero tampoco muy cómoda que digamos. De repente siento un alboroto afuera y entra corriendo Aarón viéndose súper alterado.

—Be.. Bella —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Aarón, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? —le pregunté comenzándome preocupar.

—El jardín... se incendió… están todos los niños en emergencia – dijo fuera de sí.

De repente caí en la cuenta de lo decía; el jardín, incendio, niños y emergencia no me gustaba para nada esa oración. Apenas me di cuenta de sus palabras salí corriendo guiada por los gritos en el pasillo. Cuando llegué a emergencia sentía que alguien me seguía.

—Doctora Swan —me llamó una de las enfermeras.

— ¿Qué pasó? —inquirí preocupada, pero también profesional.

—Hubo un incendio en un jardín de niños, a algunos infantes les cayeron muebles pequeños encima; Cloe es una de ellos, pero no se deja pinchar para darle los analgésicos —me dijo de manera profesional, a pesar de que sabe que estoy súper preocupada por ella.

— ¿En qué sala está? —pregunté tomando un tablero de informes médicos para llenar los datos de mi hija.

—En la cuatro, Jacob está con ella —me informó mientras yo me daba la vuelta.

Me dirigí donde estaba mi hija y apenas entré vi a Jacob tratando de convencer a mi pequeña de que tenía que dejarse pinchar para que no le duela más el cuerpo.

—Jacob, deja yo me encargo de ahora en adelante —le dije para que se fuera a atender a los otros niños.

—Bueno. —Comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose a mi lado para darme un beso en la frente y cuando él iba a cruzar la puerta lo llamé.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella mientras que yo no estaba —le agradecí mientras me acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba mi hija.

—Tú sabes que no me molesta cuidarla —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Sentí que algunas personas entraban, pero no me importó quien fuera, solo quería estar con mi pequeña.

—Mami, me duele mucho —me dijo mi pequeña llorando, pero cuando mi peque me dijo mami sentí unos sonidos como de sorpresa, pero aún así no me giré centrando mi atención en mi pequeña.

— ¿Qué te duele princesa? —le preguntó mientras le tomaba su manita.

—Todo —dijo mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

—Ya pequeña, voy a hacer que desaparezca el dolor, solo tienes que ser fuerte porque te tengo que pinchar para que te deje de doler, ¿bueno? —le informé mientras me paraba y buscaba los analgésicos, la jeringa y buscaba algodón para limpiar donde le iba a pinchar.

—Bueno mami. —Me acerqué a ella, le limpié las lágrimas y para luego estirarle el bracito.

—Bueno, solo tienes que cerrar los ojitos y contar hasta cinco –le dije mientas le limpiaba la zona donde le iba a pinchar.

—Bueno, uno… do… tes... cuato… inco —contó y cuando abrió los ojos yo ya había terminado.

—Ves que no es tan malo, además yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ¿bueno princesa? —Me quedé un rato con ella y cuando los analgésicos surtieron efecto causando que se durmiera, le puse una intravenosa para la anestesia.

Cuando terminé de poner la información de mi hija en el tablero y lo dejé en la mesa, me di la vuelta y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos que me miraban con demasiada sorpresa.

— ¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó todavía sorprendido Jasper.

—Vamos a la sala y les explico todo —les pedí—. Este no es el lugar para conversar de eso —les aclaré mientras les apuntaba a mi hija. Apenas dije eso ellos salieron de la habitación y los seguí hasta la sala de los residentes.

—Bien, ¿qué quieren saber? —dije mientras me sentaba frente a todos ellos que me miraban con ojos brillosos.

— ¿Es tu hija? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, es mi hija —les informé.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Jasper.

—Tiene 4 años —dije mientras me paraba e iba por agua mineral.

—Pero… eso sería que… ¿La tuviste cuando estábamos en el colegio? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, pero es algo difícil de explicar —dije mientras tomaba agua.

—Por favor explícanos, que no entendemos —me pidió Alice.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, por favor dejen comentarios y díganme si sigo o no con el fic. **Las quiere Pia :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Dejen comentarios

Las adoro :D

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

**Capítulo 7: "Conociéndonos mejor segunda parte"**

**POV Bella**

—Bueno, cuando estábamos en el instituto un día salí en la tarde a comprar un libro y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, entonces iba camino a mi casa y de repente sentí que alguien me seguía y cuando me di cuenta tenía una mano con un paño mojado en mi boca y mi nariz. Después no recuerdo que pasó, pero desperté en el hospital y el doctor que me atendía me dijo que me habían violado y que estaba embarazada y así fue como pasó —les expliqué como me lo habían pedido.

—Pero... ¿No quisiste abortar? —Me enojó un poco lo que me preguntó Rosalie, porque mi pequeña es a lo que más amo en el mundo.

— ¡No! Claro que no, él bebe que estaba esperado no tenía la culpa de cómo fue creado y yo no le iba a impedir el vivir —le dije súper enojada, incluso me miró con miedo—. Lo siento, no quise reaccionar así, es solo que mi pequeña Cloe lo es todo para mí, además yo no tenía nada que perder, yo ya amaba a ese bebe que estaba esperando. —Me sentía mal por haberla tratado así.

—No te preocupes, además yo no soy quien para preguntar de esas cosas —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No me sentía bien al verla a punto de llorar. Sé que ella me trataba mal siempre, pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona, así que me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le dije que se calmara, que eso ya no importaba, que ella podía hacerme esas preguntas, que a mí no me importaba responderlas.

—Gracias —me dijo cuándo la deje de abrazar.

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba extrañada de que me diera las gracias, así que no pude evitar que esa pregunta saliera de mis labios.

—Porque estas siendo muy buena con nosotros, cuando no fuimos buenos contigo —al momento de decir eso yo sonreí.

—Eso ya es pasado, ahora somos adultos y eso ya está superado, se los aseguro —les dije con una sonrisa que hasta me podría llegar a los ojos.

—Estás tan diferente —dijo Edward sonriéndome a lo que me sentí un poco incómoda y me removí en mi lugar.

Justo cuando Jasper iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió y vi que era Aarón.

—Cariño, fui a ver a Cloe y cuando llegué ya estaba despierta —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está? Es que ahorita estaba un poco ocupada, pero acabo de desocuparme y terminar mi turno, me voy a quedar con mi pequeña —suspiró mientras me abrazaba.

—Me dijo que quería a su madre. —Reí cuando dijo eso, siempre es así no le gusta estar sin mi cuando está aquí.

—Bueno, gracias por venir a avisarme. Ahorita me cambio y voy con ella —dije mientras me iba a mi casillero a buscar mi ropa y me dirigía al baño.

Cuando salí del baño, los hombres ya tenían puesto su ropa normal, pero a las chicas les faltaba cambiarse.

—Doctora Swan —dijo Emmett nervioso.

—Por favor díganme Bella, no me importa —le dije para que se relajara.

—Bella, nos preguntábamos si… ¿podemos acompañarte a ver a tu hija y así conocerla? —preguntó un poco nervioso Edward.

—Claro, no me molesta, pero se van a tardar mucho las chicas —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y me sentaba.

—No creo —respondió Jasper.

Me dispuse a ordenas unos archivos que tenía de algunos pacientes a los que tenía que ver que anestesia poner y los chicos estaban conversando de las operaciones que han hecho o ayudado a que se realicen bien, cuando oímos que las chicas salían del baño.

— ¿Nos vamos? —les pregunté a todos.

— ¿Si nos dejaste ir contigo? —me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

—Sí, entonces ¿están listos? —pregunté, a lo que todos asintieron.

Salimos de la sala y nos encaminamos a la pieza donde se encontraba mi hija. Cuando llegamos escuché que una enfermera trataba de convencer a mi pequeña de que tenía que vacunarla para darle los medicamentos que le tocaban y mi princesa le respondía que quería verme entonces sonreí y entré.

—Está bien Leslie, yo me encargo —le dije para que me pasara los medicamentos

—Pero Bella, tú ya terminaste tu turno —me dijo mientras dejaba el tablero con la información en la mesita al lado de la cama.

—No te preocupes, es mi hija yo me puedo encargar de ella, además me voy a quedar con ella —le explique para que se quedara tranquila—. Vamos, ve a atender al paciente de la habitación 106. —Me sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y nos dejaba solos a todos con mi hija.

—Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en su cabecita.

—Ben mami, peo me duele el cuepito —me dijo mientras yo le hacía un moñito con su cabello.

—Bueno princesa, entonces te voy a dar los medicamentos. Recuerda que tienes que contar hasta cinco, ¿está bien? —le pregunté mientras llenaba la jeringa con su medicamento.

—Sí mami —me dijo con una sonrisa, me encantaba verla sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento—. Uno... do... tes... cuato… cinco. —Yo ya había terminado antes de que ella llegara al cinco.

—Bueno hija, yo me voy a quedar contigo y como te portaste tan bien te voy a dar un dulce —me acerqué a mi bolso y saqué un chocolate pequeño y se lo di.

—Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos? —me preguntó mi pequeña apuntándome a los Cullen y Hale.

—Hija, es malo apuntar a la gente —le dije mientras le bajaba la manito que tenía levantada—, y son unos amigos de mami —le dije mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama—. Ellos son Alice... Rosalie... Emmett, Jasper y Edward —le señalé mientras cada uno de ellos le sonreían.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y gracias por leer mi fic las adoro a todas.

Dejen comentarios :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

**Lo siento por demorarme tanto pero he estado muy enferma y mi mama no me deja ocupar el compu para que no me maree y me desmaye porque el doctor le dijo que tenía que estar en reposo y casi sin computador a medida que me vaya mejorando voy subiendo capítulos espero que me sepan comprender **

**Capítulo 8: presentaciones.**

**Pov. Bella**

Mire a los chicos y Edward fue quien se acercó a mi princesa le sonrió y le dijo.

-hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?-mi pequeña me miro y se y se tapó con las sabanas de la camilla y ese gesto me hiso sonreír al recordar que mi bebe es muy tímida con personas extrañas.

-ma...-destape la carita de mi bebe y la abrase.

-hija ellos son amigos de mama no seas tímida-mientras le explicaba a mi hija escuche unos suspiros, mire a los chicos y me impresiono que Edward siquiera tan cerca de nosotras.

Mi pequeña apunto a Edward con la mano y le indico que viniera a nuestro lado, él se acercó y se agacho lo suficiente como para que mi peque le digiera un secreto.

-…..-no sé qué le dijo Cloe pero en ese momento Edward sonrió, me gire para poder ver a los demás y ellos tenían caras de fascinación y estaban sonrientes.

-si pequeña-le contesto algo a mi Cloe y me miro-yo voy a cuidar de ustedes-en el momento en que él dijo eso me atore y mire a mi hija.

-hija no molestes a Edward-la reprendí me gire donde estaba Edward-discúlpala-el me miro y me sonrió.

-no te preocupes, además no me molesta-miro a su familia y ellos se acercaron pero justo en el momento en que Alice iba a hablarle a mi princesa un celular empezó a sonar y emmett contesto pero no le puse mucha atención por estar viendo a Edward jugar con mi pequeña.

Pasaron unos minutos de ver jugar a los cullen y hale con mi hija que a mi parecer fueron horas, estaba viendo como jasper le hablaba a mi princesa y en eso tocan a la puerta y pasan por lo que me podía acordar el Carlisle y su esposa esme.

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-esme se adelanta a Carlisle y me estrecha en sus brazos sin querer soltarme-mi niña te extrañe tanto que fue de ti estos años veos que estas hermosa-esme estaba a punto de llorar y en eso Carlisle la abraza.

-cariño no agobies a bella déjala respirar un poco-le reprendió y me miro con una sonrisa-hola hija ¿cómo has estado? tanto tiempo sin tener que verte en el hospital por tus caídas-suelta a esme y me abre sus brazos cuando me acerco me aprieta tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento.

-gaper… el eñor está dejando sin aire a mi mami-mi princesa en ese momento llama la atención de esme y Carlisle y se me quedan viendo impresionados como si no se lo pudiesen creer.

-hola pequeña yo soy esme y el-ella se acercó a mi hija y apunta a Carlisle-es mi esposo Carlisle-mi pequeña se me queda viendo y yo le dedico una sonrisa para que sepa que ellos también son de confianza.

-hola me llamo Cloe-mire como mi pequeña estiraba su mano para saludarla y esme le da la suya pero se queda quieta y la atrae hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Cloe es hermosa además de muy amable y educada-dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-se nota que le enseñaron bien y que tiene una mama estupenda-rosalie cuando dijo eso logro que mi muro se rompiera y me empezaran a salir lágrimas de los ojos pero antes de que ellos lo notaran me di la vuelta.

-permiso pero tengo que salir un momento…-no podía aguantar estar allí con las personas que me lastimaron cuando era adolescente-..A tomar aire y tra...er la comida de Cloe-me di la vuelta me acerco a mi hija le dejo un beso en su frente-vuelvo enseguida tengo que traer tu comida y tu medicamento ¿bueno princesa?-mi hija asiente me da un beso en la mejilla y sigue conversando con alice y esme que al parecer no se dieron cuenta como los demás del estado en que me encontraba ahora.

Salgo de la habitación y tomo aire voy al baño y me mojo la cara cuando salgo de allí choco con algo duro que al mirar un poco para arriba me doy cuenta que están esme, Carlisle y los chicos justo cuando iba a hablar emmett me interrumpe.

-no te preocupes que las chicas se quedaron que Cloe-cuando dijo eso me relaje pero al instante me tense de nuevo porque sabía que esme y Carlisle me pedirían una explicación si yo los dejaba.

-¿quieren que les explique por qué tengo una hija?- les pregunte a los dos puesto que yo ya les había explicado anterior mente a los chicos.

-si pero solo si tú quieres nosotros no te vamos a obligar –Carlisle se apresuró en darme la respuesta a lo que yo asentí y les apunte dos puertas grandes.

-vallamos a la cafetería y les explicare todo ¿de acuerdo?-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara de lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlos después de tantos años, yo quería mucho a Carlisle y a esme y más cuando siempre veía a Carlisle por los golpes que me daban en la escuela a lo que todos creían que era porque yo era torpe.

-claro- respondieron los dos al unísono y caminaron detrás de mí junto a los chicos.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos pedimos unos cafés por mientras esperábamos nuestros cafés empecé a contarles todo lo que paso y después cuando llegaron los cafés les conté que hice después hasta el día de hoy. Después de todo eso todos se tuvieron que ir a sus casa yo me fue a la habitación y cuando me di cuenta que mi pequeña se quedó dormida llame a Charlie y le explique todo lo que paso y que me iba a tomar unos días para que Cloe no se sintiera sola en la habitación pero le explique que debes en cuando me iba a dar un paseo por el hospital para ver si necesitaban algo en que pudiera ayudarles luego de algunos minutos de haber cortado la llamada con mi papa me quede profundamente dormida en el sillón de cuero.

**Dejen sus comentarios y si quieren pueden decirme que quieren que pase para ver si algunos de sus sueños de hace realidad**

**¡Dejen comentarios! Que son ustedes las que me animan a meterme al computador a escribir con todo esto de que me tienen que hacer exámenes me voy a demorar pero durante la semana les subo el próximo capitulo **

**¡Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lo siento la demora no tengo excusas pero estuve de vacaciones y mi mama dijo cero computadores y no me pude meter a escribir espero que me perdonen además acabo de empezar el colegio y me tienen hasta el tope ¡los profesores son malos!

**Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabecita.**

**Capítulo 9: accidente parte 1**

**Pov. Bella.**

habia pasado una semana exactamente desde que a mi princesa le dieron de alta y siempre que me encontraba con alguno de los cullen en los pasillos del hospital me preguntaban por mi hija y yo solo les respondía con un solo bien y después me alejaba prefería tenerlos los más lejos posible para que no me traigan recuerdos.

Hospital había dejado a mi hija con mi madre, en este momento está en el área de urgencias porque los demás anestesiólogos estaban ocupados en otros pisos. Estaba poniendo los archivos de algunos pacientes de urgencia en el escritorio de una de las recepcionistas cuando de repente empezó a sonar mi busca y en ese momento me dirigí a la sala en donde me pidieron y cuando llegue los doctores me digieren que la cierra de un paciente que se había cortada la pierna sin querer desapareció y la que la buscáramos.

Estábamos buscando a quien tomo la cierra cuando de repente entro en un cubículo en el que había un hombre y estaba con la cierra apuntando hacia su pierna. Mis compañeros llegan donde estoy y nosotros sin poder evitarlo el paciente enciende la cierra y se corta la pierna nosotros estábamos en shock la sangre que salió de su pierna nos llegó a todos nosotros entraron otros doctores diciéndonos que salgamos que ellos se encargarían solo entonces salimos de nuestro transe y salimos al pasillo en donde podíamos respirar. Pero de repente todos escuchamos jadeos de sorpresa para ese tiempo la mitad de los doctores se fueron a cambiar nos giramos y vi que eran los cullen iba a salir corriendo a cambiar para que no me vieran toda manchada de sangre cuando Carlisle me hablo con preocupación en la voz.

-hija que te paso?-vi la cara de todos y en cada uno de sus rostros se veía la preocupación.

-mmm… u accidente-dije insegura de si contarles o no- perdón pero necesito ir a cambiarme-apenas logre despedirme cuanto Salí corriendo a cambiarme.

Ufff por fin había terminado el día tan ajetreado que había en el hospital Salí al estacionamiento teniendo que ponerme la capucha de m abrigo porque estaba lloviendo a mares, se puso a llover como hace unas 3 horas atrás y estaba todo casi inundado.

Corrí a mi coche y arranque estaba a mitad de camino a mi casa cuando la lluvia se intensifico casi ni se podía ver estaba todo tan tranquilo que esta se podría decir que un muerto camina estaba tan concentrada pensando en los cullen los hale mi hija y las cosas referente al hospital que no vi dos luces viniendo hacia mi cuando pude ver mejor me di cuenta que era un camión trate de esquivarlo pero no lo logre después sentí mucho dolor y me empecé a desvanecer en la oscuridad

Lo siento que sea tan corto apenas encuentro tiempo pero les juro que ahora que tengo más inspiración voy a escribir más espero que me perdonen


End file.
